Open Heart
by Madpsychohatter
Summary: Hinata loves Komaeda, but he don't knows how to tell him...will he manage to confess his feelings ? 2 Endings ! (Ugh, I suck at summaries...please read !) Komahina or KomaedaxHinata BoyxBoy don't like don't read !


DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN DANGANROMPA !

Maddey : And I know my english suck so there is probably at lot of mistakes forgive me it's not my first language !

Hinata * depressed* : WHy me...always me...

Maddey : Enjoy ! And leave a review please ! :D

* * *

The moon was shining in the dark sky. Hinata, at his balcony, couldn't help but stare at it. It was a beautiful full moon night, with a sky dark as ebony. Only the moon was shining, along with a few stars.  
Suddenly, Hinata spotted from the corner of his eye something moving on the beach. Curious, he decided to go and see what it was.  
He walked slowly on the sand, and his heart nearly stopped at the sight in front of him.

Komaeda was sitting on a rock, his white/grey hair shining in the moonlight, and waving slightly in the air. "_**He's beautiful"** _though Hinata. "_**Wait. Did I just think that KOMAEDA was BEAUTIFUL?!"** _He sighed.

Hinata was struggling with his feelings toward Komaeda since a few weeks. It seemed that what had started with a simple friendship had become love. He couldn't deny it now. He was gay, and in love with his best friend, who would probably hate him if he discovered it. Great. Just great. He sighed again, and walked to sit next to his crush, trying desesperately to ignore those fucking butterfly he got in the stomach each time he was close to Komaeda.  
"Oh hi Hinata-kun! What are you doing here this late? I'm really lucky that someone as kind as Hinata want to spend some time with someone like me!  
-Stop degrading yourself like that god damnit! Cringed Hinata, he couldn't bear the way Komaeda would talk about him, like if he was a piece of trash.  
-You're so kind Hinata-kun ! said Komaeda, smiling wildly. Thank you. his voice was low, as if he was talking to himself.  
-Wh…why are you thanking me you moron! said Hinata, trying not to blush too much.  
-I'm thanking you because…Komaeda suddenly stopped talking. Hinata-kun, are you alright? Your face is red, are you feverish? said Komaera worriedly. He put one of his hands on Hinata's forehead. Hinata-kun you're burning! We should head back to the hotel!"  
He grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled him. Hinata wouldn't say a word, his voice had mysteriously disappeared with the closeness to Komaeda. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he could feel his cheek burning.  
Before he could realize what happened, he was in his room, in his bed, Komaeda putting some ice bag on his forehead.  
Komaeda sit next to Hinata:  
"Are you feeling better? Maybe I should get some medicine? Or just leave you ? Yea…A piece of trash like me doen't deserve to be with you. I'll leave you okay ? Komaeda stood up and was about to walk away.  
-No ! cried Hinata, reaching for Komaeda. Without any further thinking, he grabbed Komaeda's arm and hold on it. No...stay here…please ?"he whined. He perfectly knew that he was sounding stupid, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want Komaeda to leave. He felt in security with his crush nearby.  
He looked up to see Komaeda frozen in his feets. Then he relaxed, and went to sit next to Hinata. "Okay, but you have to sleep! I'll stay here, I promise."  
Hinata nodded slowly before closing his eyes and falling asleep.  
He opened his eyes and blinked a few times to make his vision clear. There was something heavy on his chest. He looked down and nearly had a heart attack when he saw Komaeda's head resting on his stomach_. " He stayed…"_ whispered, tears gathering in his eyes. He sniffed, holding back the tears that threatened to fall at any instant. And he didn't want Komaeda to wake up seeing him crying. He would probably blame himself, as usual.

Anyway. The position of Komaeda seemed incomfortable Hinata decided to woke him up...he gently shook the white-headed.  
"Uuuh ? Hinata...-kun ?" Yawned Komaeda, still sleepy.  
"Just like a sleeping puppy...so cute..."Though Hinata, who fought againt his envy to stroke the white messy hair, and to kiss Komaeda.  
"-Y...Yea, you fell alseep, and well... I though it must have been uncomfortable..." He trailed off, not sure on how to explain the fact that Komadea looked too cute sleeping.  
The said Komaeda stood up and stretched himself; he scratched his neck, still not fully woken up.  
"I know...mumbled Komaeda, but I did't want to leave you...I had promised I would stay, so I kept my promise!" He flashed a bright smile at Hinata, who felt his heart flutter, and his cheeks turning red. It wasn't fair how much Komaeda's words affected him god damnit !  
"Hinata-kun...are you blushing? Said suddenly Komaeda, incredulity dripping off his voice.  
-N...no! Shouted Hinata way to loudly to be honest and hiding his cheeks.  
-You're cute while blushing Hinata-kun ! Don't hide yourself, you're shining with hope!" Said Komaeda, removing Hinata's hand from his cheeks.  
If Hinata wasn't too busy controlling his feelings, he would have sighed. Here it cames again, Komaeda's illogical rambling about hope. Honestly, it was one thing that Hinata couldn't understant. Watherver. He was way too busy starring in those sea-green eyes he had fall head over heels for giving a shit about it. Before he could realise what was happening, he felt something soft pressing against his lips. It tooks a few seconds to his brain to realise that his dream was becoming true.

Komaeda

was

kissing

him.

Komaeda pulled away, panicked, and started rambling again while Hinata touched his lips, trying to get a hold og what happened.  
"Oh god I'm so sorry Hinata-kun ! A trash like me shouldn't have done that you obviously don't feel the same way and it's normal because I'm not worth someone's love and..." Komaeda non-stop self depreciating was suddenly cut off when Hinata pulled him by his jacket to kiss him with force.  
" I love you, Baka." Said Hinata smiling.  
Komaeda stood silent a moment. Could it be ? Was that true ?! Tears began rolling down his cheeks and he started shaking.  
"I...I'm so happy...I...love you Hinata-kun...I love you too !" He cried.  
Hinata smiled brightly at thoses words he had waited so long for, and gently wiped his new boyfriend's tears away.  
He pulled him into a hug that Komaeda returned fully. They stayed in Hinata's bedroom all morking, cuddling, kissing and saying " I love you".

* * *

GOOD ENDING

Hinata smiled, remembering the day he had finally admitted his feeling toward Komaeda. He looked down at his fancy suit, and at his mother who was crying. He still couldn't believe that he was getting married to his lover. Komaeda and he dated for 4 years. And Komaeda had proposed him two weeks ago. And well...you know the rest! He said yes. And now, he was going to marry the man he loved. He heard the crowd cheer, and turned around. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of his lover in a black suit. The rest of the ceremony was blurry, he could only see Komaeda's smile, and his eyes wich were almost sparkling with joy.  
He snapped back into the reality when the mayor turned to him:  
-Hinata Hajime. Do you wish to take Komaeda Nagito as your husband?  
-yes I do. He answered without hesitating a single second.  
-I declare you Husband and Husband. -He turned to Komaeda- You may now kiss the groom. "  
When Komaeda's lips crashed on his own, Hinata was sure that everything was now going to be fine.

* * *

BAD ENDING!  
Maddey : MWAHAHAHAHAHA !

Hinata jolted up on his chair. He hadn't realised he had fall asleep. Tears fell down when he remembered his dream. It was more a flashback than a dream. He had remembered the day he and Komaeda admitted their feeling. And it hurt. He glanced at the white-haired man asleep on the bed. It's been two month now. Two month since he had woken up after the accident, while Komaeda was still in a coma. They were in a bus when another bus crashed into the one they were in. Komaeda had protected him with his own body and he ended up in a coma. Without Komaeda, he would have beed dead. Who nows when his lover would wake up...he may never. Hinata broke down, crying. "Wake up...please...I need you..." He whispered, He stood up and decided to go to the toilets.  
Komaeda opened his eyes. He had heard his boyfriend cry. "I'm...sorry..." He closed his eyes again, forever this time. When Hinata headed back, he had a sick feeling in the stomach but decided to ignore it. His though were stopped by the sound. A single sound that didn't change .He run to Komaeda's room but it was too late...his boyfriend was gone.

Dead.

And this time...

Forever.


End file.
